Chapter 514
Chapter 514 is titled "Mushrooms-Grow-From-the-Body Mushroom". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 22: "We Cannot Remain in this Town". After beating up the Candy Pirates, the CP9 agents agree that it is best for them to leave the town they are currently residing in. Short Summary Duval and the others are guarding the Thousand Sunny at Grove #41 waiting for the Straw Hats to return. At the auction house the marines try to calm an angry Shalria who is upset by the terrible condition her father and brother are in thanks to the Straw Hat Pirates. The marines assure her that admiral Kizaru will take care of things. Back at Shakky's bar, Camie expresses concern over the Straw Hats' saftety. Hatchan assures her that their friends are strong and they will make it through this, but Shakky rebuts by saying that their friend's are not strong enough to take on an admiral yet. Meanwhile Luffy finds himself in a mysterious island. He is determined to reunite with his crew. As he runs through the dense jungle Luffy recalls the moment he and his crew were separated, haunted by the fact that he was unable to save even one member of his crew. He then collides head on with a wall, knocking himself back and making him use his gigantic pistol to destroy it. Feeling drained, Luffy decides to feast on a random boar and some mushrooms. The mushrooms turn out to be poisonous and incapacitate Luffy as they grow all over his body. He is later found by members of the Kuja tribe and they take them back to their village to treat him mistaking him for a she. The Kuja tribe is able to successfully able to treat Luffy, but are shocked to later learn that he is of masculine origins having never seen a man before on the all female island of Amazon Lily. Long Summary On Sabaody Archipelago, Duval and his Rosy Life Riders guard the Thousand Sunny waiting for the coating mechanic in Grove 41. Back at the Human Auctioning House on Grove 1, Saint Shalria displays great anger over the pirates who hurt her father and brother and allowing the slaves to be freed as well as the incompetent Marines who were unable to stop them. In grove 13, at Shakky's Rip-off Bar, a worried Camie stresses over the safety of Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates despite the reassurance of Pappag and Hatchan. Shakky then comments on how the age is beginning to move. Meanwhile, Luffy is seen flying above the ocean cursing at Bartholomew Kuma and wondering where his entire crew disappeared to. He then shouts out the names of his friends, surprisingly in their order of recruitment starting with Zoro and ending with Brook. frustrated, he realizes that if he falls into the ocean he will die. We see Luffy again sleeping with a snooze bubble coming from his nose. As he lands onto an island, a bear paw crater is formed around him, causing him to wake up in a jungle environment. Dazed and confused a giant boar approaches him however Luffy does not realize its presence yet. Luffy then remembers the Vivre Card he received from Silvers Rayleigh, happily realizing that he will be able to join up with his friends if he uses it to go back to Rayleigh. Luffy begins to run in the direction that the Vivre Card was pointing with the giant boar chasing him in hopes of eating him. Due to Luffy's oblivious nature he does not realize the boar is chasing him nor does he see the wall blocking his path because he is too focused on saving his friends and a flashback of when Nami got teleported races through his mind. Luffy uses his Gear Third arm to smash the obstacle out of his way and surprises the giant boar. Having used the last of his strength he becomes very hungry and falls over and then finally realizes the boar standing there. We see smoke rising from the tree tops as Luffy's belly has become large from eating the giant boar. He spots a laughing shroom and decides to eat it and then immediately begins to howl with laughter. Inevitably he notices more shrooms and eats a lot of them with his mood changing after each one. Comically it shows the boar skeleton with "...." in its speech bubble even though it is dead. Some time passes and we are introduced to 3 new characters, inhabitants of the island. As one of them calls for Marguerite, we see a mushroom covered Luffy lying unconscious on the ground. Luckily they noticed a half eaten mushroom nearby and they conclude that the mushroom he ate caused this to happen and take immediate action to save Luffy's life. As the ladies remove the mushrooms one by one, they notice the stubs are still intact so they decide to burn them off. Waking up only to notice he was burning Luffy starts to jump and panics however he quickly falls unconscious again. They then take Luffy to be washed in the river. During the wash however, they notice one mushroom in between Luffy's legs was overlooked. Due to their naïveté towards men as no men have been shown on the island yet they do not know that the mushroom they are pulling is actually his genitals. As a group begins gathering to watch they comment on how flat chested the "girl" was. An old lady introduced as Elder Nyon asks what the commotion is and realizes that the girl they think they are washing is actually a man. Everyone is shocked and an embarrassed and flustered Marguerite says that its her first time seeing a man. As the island goes into an uproar we learn that the island Luffy has landed on is called Amazon Lily a female-only tribe and that it is a place you should not set your foot on if you value your life! Quick Reference Chapter Notes *CP9 decides to leave St. Poplar. *The aftermath of the Sabaody incident is shown with the Rosy Life Riders protecting the Thousand Sunny and Hatchan, Camie and Pappag recovering safely in Shakky's bar. *Luffy lands on an island called Amazon Lily, a female-only island. *This is the first chapter of the Amazon Lily Arc. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 408 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 514 de:Karada kara Kinoko ga haeru dake (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 514 es:Capítulo 514